The Legend of the Princess of the Stars
by Sayomina
Summary: Over ten thousand years ago there was a young pegasus. This is her story. *Authors note!* Please don't hate on my OC just because she is an Alicorn. Thank you!


Once upon the time there was a young mare. This young mare was a Pegasus. She was happy but as a fowl confused when the rest of her friends got cutie marks and she didn't get her's. One day she was walking around Cloudsdale when bullies laughed at her for not having a cutie mark and not being able to fly. See, she was born with disfigured wings. After that day she found a way to the ground. From there she started walking, searching for more meaning to her purpose. Days turned into weeks, which turned into months, which turned into years. On her journeys she would wear a cloak to hide her lack of cutie mark and her disfigured wings. There was something that kept her going on her journey to find purpose. Most would've given up but every night she would look up at the stars and tell herself. "One day, I'll go to the stars to find my purpose if I have to." One day, she came across a city she had never been to before. Canterlot. She was walking around, her head low with her hood down. She knew this wasn't where she was going to find her purpose. Then two young fillies ran into her. One tripped and accidently pulled her cloak off, revealing her lack of cutie mark and deformed wings. But the two fillies didn't notice.

"We're sowwy for running into you," The white one said.

"Sowwy," The purple one copied the filly who seemed to be her sister.

"Celestia, Luna, is everything okay," A tall, beautiful mare walked over followed by an equally handsome mare. All four were Alicorns. The young mare's eyes widened. This was the royal family she had heard rumors of. King Cosmos and Queen Infinity with their two daughters, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. The young mare immediately bowed.

"Rise, Pegasus," King Cosmos said, his smile turning into a small frown. Celestia and Luna ran over to their mother, standing by her.

"Why do your wings not allow you to fly?" The King asked, "And where is your cutie mark?" The mystery perplexed him

"I was born with deformed wings. As for my cutie mark I have yet to discover my purpose" She looked down, ashamed with tears falling from her eyes.

"Do not cry, beautiful mare," Queen Infinity said with a soft smile. "There must be something that will fulfill your purpose" The Queen tried to help the mare.

The mare clenched her teeth, more tears falling. Then she lifted her head o the heavens and shouted.

"Let me fly to that stars!"

King Cosmos looked at Queen Infinity then walked over to the young mare that had dropped her head and was crying. He touched his horn against her wings. She gasped as her eyes widened. Taking a step back King Cosmos watched as she lifted up her wings and spread them out. Her tears were now ones of joy.

"Thank you my king," She spoke, "How can I ever repay you?"

"Go find your purpose" King Cosmos said.

"I will" For the first time in the twenty years she had lived she took flight, letting her wings carry her to the stars. She only turned back once to see Princess Luna and Princess Celestia waving goodbye.

* * *

"And that is the story of The Legend of the Princess of the Stars," Twilight said, closing the book she had been reading. She had volunteered to read to young fillies and colts.

The fillies and colts giggled and clapped their hooves.

"Princess Twilight! Come quick!" One of her guards that had been appointed to watch over her after Princess Luna had gone missing.

Twilight ran outside, following the guard. She gasped as she saw Princess Luna touch down onto the ground nearby.

"Princess Luna!" Twilight ran over, "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry Twilight. I'm fine. I just had to find an old acquaintance" Princess Luna said before turning her head towards the sky.

A beautiful Alicorn descended from the sky, her mane matching the stars appearing in the sky behind her as the sunset. One by one everypony knelt, except the two princesses, as the Alicorn set her hooves on the ground. A ground she hadn't touched in over 10,000 years.

"Gypsy Spirit," Princess Luna said with a smile.

"Huh?" Twilight looked at Luna confused.

"Luna," Gypsy Spirit said with a nod, "I see ten thousand years has been good on Equestria. And there is another princess"

"Two actually," Luna said laughing softly.

"T-t-ten Thousand years?!" Twilight stammered. Her jaw dropped. "Y-you're the princess of the stars!" She gasped.

"Do I really have a horn?" Gypsy joked.

"Yes you do," Luna said, rolling her eyes amusedly.

"I know. It was when I found my cutie mark wasn't in the stars but was the stars," Gypsy said, turning so the others could see her cutie mark. It was like it was the stars themselves.

Twilight nearly fainted from the shock.

"Is she okay?" Gypsy asked.

"Yes. She's just shocked from meeting the Princess of the Stars," Luna said.

"Well, it will be an honor working with you all, your highnesses" Gypsy bowed.

"Your highness" Luna bowed.


End file.
